Kryptonians
Kryptonians are an endangered humanoid lifeform from the late planet of Krypton. They are a highly advanced lifeform. Under the effects of a yellow or blue sun, they exhibit powers and abilities far superior to those who are naturally born under a yellow or blue sun. 'Biology' Kryptonians are virtually identical to human beings, which give them an edge in blending in with lifeforms like humans or even Daxamites. Powers *'Solar Energy Absorption:' Under the effects of a yellow or blue sun, Kryptonians possess the ability to absorb a great amount of solar energy and store it in their bodies for later usage. *'Invulnerability:' Kryptonians possess a dense molecular structure, augmented with a super charged bio-electric aura. This makes them virtually impervious to almost every kind of physical harm. This allows them to survive the vaccum of space and possess an immunity to virtually any known ailments or drugs. *'Superhuman Strength:' Kryptonians are known to be extremely strong, capable of lifting tons easily over their heads with ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Kryptonians are able to move at an extremely fast speed at will and this applies to their reflexes, agility and even to their perception. *'Enhanced Vision:' Kryptonians are able of seeing in a variety of different visions, mostly through perception and focus. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Kryptonians have the ability to see various things such as radio waves and television signals. They can also see the aura of a person and even avoid radar detection. **'X-Ray Vision:' Kryptonians have the ability to focus their vision and see through virtually any surface. They however cannot see through lead. **'Telescopic Vision:' Kryptonian eyes possess the ability to see farther than any human being. Like an Eagle, they can spot things normally a human can see through a telescope. **'Microscopic Vision:' Kryptonians possess another vision ability, allowing them see things at the atomic level. **'Infrared Vision:' If in a darkened environment, Kryptonians are able to see in the dark. **'Superhuman Hearing:' The hearing of a Kryptonian allows them to pick up noise so small or faint, no human can hear them. They can also pick up noise that can also be heard by animals like dogs or cats. **'Superhuman Healing:' Despite their nigh-invulnerable bodies, Kryptonians possess a healing factor faster than any human should they sustain damage. *'Longevity:' So long as Kryptonians live within an atmosphere with either a yellow or blue sun, they can live almost indefinitely with virtually no signs of aging. *'Heat Vision:' Believed to be from their ability to absorb solar energy, Kryptonians are capable of producing powerful beams of energy from their eyes, hot enough to melt steel. They can also generate low-level beams which are invisible to the naked eye, however more intense beams are visible. *'Super Breath:' Kryptonian lungs are capable of taking in vast amounts of air, compressing it. They can then expel it with the full force of a hurricane. They can also apply this ability by making the temperature sub-zero and freeze objects. *'Flight:' Within an atmosphere with a lesser gravity, Kryptonians possess the power to defy gravity. This is caused by manipulation of the gravitons in the atmosphere and can hover, as well as fly at incredible speeds. *'Superhuman Intellect:' Kryptonian brains can process information far superior to that of normal human beings. *'Self-Sustenance:' Kryptonians can last for an indeterminate amount of time without things like food, water, even oxygen. *'Solar Flare:' A last resort power, Kryptonians are capable of expelling all of the solar energy they collected. This causes a very powerful explosive force, but they cannot use this more than once or twice, as the power literally drains them like a battery for a good 24 hours. This makes them vulnerable and relatively human during that time. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' An radioactive element from their homeworld, Kryptonite is a potent element capable of draining and likely to eventually kill a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. The effects upon exposure are instantaneous and begins replacing the solar energy in their cells with it's radiation. *'Magic:' A Kryptonian's biomatrix is it's greatest strength, unfortunately it's greatest weakness as well. Because of the energy in magic being too chaotic, a Kryptonian's biomatrix simply cannot protect them from the mystical effects. *'Chi:' Theoretically, because a Kryptonian obtains their powers from the sun, it is believed that esoteric and vital based forces have the opposite effects on them. Concentrated doses are likely able to be fatal to Kryptonians *'Psionics:' Though Kryptonians possess a mental discipline to keep them protected to psychic powers, there are some however they cannot easily shrug off and can actually hurt them. *'Red Sun Energy:' Kryptonians obtain their powers from a yellow or blue sun, however most Kryptonians exposed to that of a red sun will lose their powers for as long as they're exposed to such radiation. *'High-Pitched Noise:' Because Kryptonians possess such an acute sense of hearing, high pitched noises are able cause them great pain upon exposure to their ears. 'Culture & Technology' Culture Kryptonians possess a utopian society, however consider themselves superior over any other species. In their earlier years, Kryptonians were known to conquer various different worlds, however sometime later, they ceased any activity on other worlds and began holding xenophobic views. Kryptonian families are known to be placed within "houses" and represented by a specific coat of arms. A prime example of this is the House of El's, which consists of a diamond-shape with an "S" shape in the middle of it. Kryptonians consist of a polytheistic or monotheistic religion, depending on which storyline one follows. One of the most well known deities worshipped by Krypton is their sun god named Rao. Kryptonians also have several guilds that make up their society, usually worshipping a single god. *'The Military Guild:' The military guild is responsible for the maintaining the defenses of Krypton and maintaining it's martial glory. They worship the war god Mordo. *'The Science Guild:' The science guild governs the most brilliant minds of Krypton, as well as their technology. They worship the god of wisdom Telle. *'The Artist Guild:' A guild that has more belief in the religion of Krypton and responsible for artistic and creative minds. Their god is Lorra, who is worshipped as the goddess of beauty and the arts. *'The Labor Guild:' The main guild responsible for maintaining the structure of Kryptonian society. They are considered the least respected guild, looked down upon by the other guilds as second class citizens. Their deity is Yuda, the moon god and god of labor. *'The Religious Guild:' The most reclusive and secretive guild of all, the religious guild worships all of their gods. Kryptonian society has very little crime, however criminals convicted usually are sent to another realm known as the Phantom Zone. The Phantom Zone is a dimension which is in fact apart of the Underworld, home to the likes of beings like Hades. This area is where time doesn't pass and it's inhabitants are convicted criminals serving time. Technology Kryptonians are known to be a highly developed and advanced race. Many of the comics show they are able of interstellar travel, however are not able to do so to other worlds due to their xenophobic views. Kryptonians also possess these unique crystals known as Sunstones, which is a versatile material capable of holding thousands of bits of data, as well as able to create large cities, vehicles and even some weapons. Sunstones are usually grown, capable of taking on the mineral traits in their environment. A prime example of this is the Fortress of Solitude, which is located in the Arctic and serves as the perfect camouflage for the structure, as the sunstone looks similarly to ice. Sunstone grows via exposure to water and will begin instantly to grow at an astonishing rate. 'Other Universe Variants' Though most Kryptonians possess the same abilities in various universes, there are several Kryptonians in the multiverse with a somewhat different physiology. Earth-3 The Kryptonians of Earth-3 are much more different compared to those Superman is apart of in the New and Prime Earth. Earth-3's Kryptonians believe in strength and only those strongest survive, while others die. Ultraman from this universe has been honoring his late father's demand to be the strongest in the universe. Another major difference is in their physiology, which is due to the fact that instead of solar energy being their main source of power, they need to absorb radiation that comes from Kryptonite. Solar energy to them however is extremely devastating to them and likely able to kill them. Kryptonians also need to maintain a constant supply of Kryptonite or begin losing their powers. Earth-43 Kryptonians in the Earth-43 universe are likely to possess all the same powers, however what is known is that they are highly vulnerable to red sunlight radiation. This is due to being infected by a vampiric virus. Antimatter Universe The Kryptonians from the Antimatter Universe have the same abilities from New and Prime Earth universes and obtain their powers from a yellow sun. Some like the first Ultraman of this universe however are mere humans with an enhanced physiology who need to absorb Anti-Kryptonite radiation to maintain their powers and are vulnerable if they can't maintain their exposure to the element. White Dwarf Star Energy seems to be the only way to do any damage to this version of Ultraman as well. The second Ultraman of this universe however had all the same standard abilities of Superman, including the ability to absorb solar radiation. One difference here was that after an encounter with the second Mandrakk and exposure to the original's essence, Ultraman was made into a Vampire. With an Vampiric Anti-Kryptonian Physiology now, Ultraman 2 needs to maintain exposure to Kryptonite, mostly from New Earth to empower himself. He has many of his other abilities, however because of his vampiric nature now, Ultraman 2 cannot withstand sunlight. Category:Races